


[Podfic] gay's the word

by duckgirlie



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: 5 Times, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Movie(s), Safe Haven, becoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: a podfic of 'gay's the word' by mayachainFive early times Steph comes to Gethin's book store.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gay's the Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629726) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



direct download: [MP3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bPride%5d%20Gay's%20the%20Word.mp3)

mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1t46b0ir1mxmizg/awesome_ladies_2017_-_duckgirlie.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> i am having tremendous computer issues at the moment, so i'm afraid the cover isn't embedded into the file :( but if you're not sure how to do it yourself, I'd be happy to explain (for itunes at least)


End file.
